The invention relates generally to a process for preparation of a solid polymeric phosphate with linear structure with a softening temperature of at least 10xc2x0 C. and with less than 10 ppm halogen bound to phosphorus. The invention also relates to resinous compositions comprising said solid polymeric phosphate made by the method.
Polymeric phosphates have been reported. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,873 and 2,636,876 teach preparation of polymeric phosphates through reaction of monoaryldichlorophosphates with a dihydroxy aromatic compound. However, both methods produce polymeric phosphates which contain residual chlorophosphate which is corrosive to processing equipment and limits the usefulness of the phosphate products. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,481,338 and 4,482,693 teach preparation of a limited number of polymeric phosphates and their use in resinous compositions. However, the polymeric phosphates taught therein are branched resins and may also contain residual chlorophosphate due to the absence of a final chain-capping step. There is a need for a solid polymeric phosphate flame retardant since solids eliminate the use of liquid handling equipment required for many phosphate flame-retardants during blending operations. More particularly, there is a need for a process which unequivocally leads to linear, solid polymeric phosphate with no possibility of residual halogen-phosphorus linkages which result in corrosion of common resin processing equipment. The present method addresses such a need.
In various embodiments the present invention comprises a method for the preparation of a solid polymeric phosphate with a molecular weight of at least about 1500 and a softening temperature of at least about 10xc2x0 C. comprising the steps of (a) reacting a phosphorus oxyhalide with a monohydroxyaromatic compound to form a monoaryldihalophosphate; (b) removing substantially all of any remaining phosphorus oxyhalide; (c) reacting the monoaryldichlorophosphate product with a dihydroxyaromatic compound; and, (d) reacting the product of step (c) with a monohydroxyaromatic compound wherein the polymer thus formed is a solid with a linear structure and with less than 10 ppm halogen bound to phosphorus.
In various embodiments, a solid polymeric phosphate can be prepared by a multi-step process. In the first step, a phosphorus oxyhalide is reacted with a monohydroxyaromatic compound to form a monoaryldihalophosphate. The phosphorus oxyhalide comprises at least one of phosphorus oxychloride or phosphorus oxybromide. In a particular embodiment, the phosphorus oxyhalide comprises phosphorus oxychloride. The amount of phosphorus oxyhalide required can range from about 1 to about 5 times the amount that is stoichiometrically required to complete the reaction with the monohydroxyaromatic compound. In various embodiments, the molar ratio of phosphorus oxyhalide to monohydroxyaromatic compound which can be used in the present method can in one embodiment be about 1:1, in another embodiment about 2:1, in another embodiment about 3:1, in another embodiment about 4:1, and in still another embodiment about 5:1. In some embodiments, the molar ratio of phosphorus oxyhalide to monohydroxyaromatic compound is greater than about 1:1.
Suitable monohydroxyaromatic compounds comprise those derived from monocyclic or polycyclic aromatic moieties, which may be substituted or unsubstituted. In one embodiment a monocyclic aromatic moiety comprises phenyl. Polycyclic aromatic moieties which may serve as the source of monohydroxyaromatic compounds include fused ring species such as naphthalene and monocyclic aromatic moieties linked by a covalent bond, as for example in biphenyl, or linked by at least one linking atom, such as alkylene, alkylidene, carbonyl, oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, sulfoxide, sulfone, phosphorus or silicon. In various embodiments, substituents on monohydroxyaromatic compounds, when present, include at least one C1-C30 alkyl, which may be normal, branched, cyclic, or bicyclic, or at least one halogen group. In particular embodiments monohydroxyaromatic compounds that can be used include phenol, ortho-cresol, meta-cresol, para-cresol, xylenol, 2,6-xylenol, 2,4-xylenol, 2,3-xylenol, 2,5-xylenol, 3,4-xylenol, 3,5-xylenol, 2-bromophenol, 3-bromophenol, 4-bromophenol, 2,3-dibromophenol, 2,6-dibromophenol, 2,4-dibromophenol, 2-chlorophenol, 3-chlorophenol, 4-chlorophenol, 2,6-dichlorophenol, 2,4-dichlorophenol, 2,3-dichlorophenol, 2,5-dichlorophenol, 3,4-dichlorophenol, and 3,5-dichlorophenol. Monohydroxyaromatic compounds with at least one alkyl substituent and at least one halogen substituent are also suitable.
In various embodiments the reaction is performed at a temperature suitable for the monohydroxyaromatic compound to react with the phosphorus oxyhalide. In some embodiments monohydroxyaromatic compounds with ortho substituents may require a higher temperature than those with para or meta substituents. In particular embodiments the temperature range for reacting monohydroxyaromatic compound with phosphorus oxyhalide is between about 100xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. In various embodiments, the reaction temperature may be held in the desired range for a sufficient period of time such that essentially all the monohydroxyaromatic compound in the reaction mixture has reacted. Analytical methods for monitoring the concentration of monohydroxyaromatic compound in the reaction mixture are well known to those skilled in the art, and may be applied as appropriate depending upon the degree of accuracy desired. Reaction of essentially all the monohydroxyaromatic compound in the present context means that in one embodiment, greater than about 95 mole % of the monohydroxyaromatic compound has reacted; in another embodiment, greater than about 98 mole % of the monohydroxyaromatic compound has reacted; and in another embodiment, greater than about 99 mole % of the monohydroxyaromatic compound has reacted. In a particular embodiment, reaction of essentially all the monohydroxyaromatic compound in the present context means that none can be detected using the chosen analytical method. In some embodiments, the reaction temperature may be held essentially constant in the desired range for the necessary period of time. One of average skill in the art should recognize that the time and temperature of the first step may vary with such factors as the substituent in the monohydroxyaromatic compound and also on the type and amount of phosphorus oxyhalide used, among other factors. In some particular embodiments, the monohydroxyaromatic compound is added slowly to the phosphorus oxyhalide. A slow addition tends to minimize formation of triaryl phosphates. The time of addition of monohydroxyaromatic compound to phosphorus oxyhalide is in some particular embodiments greater than about 1 hour, in other particular embodiments greater than about 2 hours, in still other particular embodiments greater than about 3 hours, and in still other particular embodiments greater than about 5 hours. In another embodiment the time of addition of monohydroxyaromatic compound to phosphorus oxyhalide is in a range of between about 1 hour and the total time required for essentially all of the monohydroxyaromatic compound to react with the phosphorus oxyhalide. In still another particular embodiment the time of addition of monohydroxyaromatic compound to phosphorus oxyhalide is in a range of between about 1 hour and about 15 hours. In other particular embodiments, all of the phosphorus oxyhalide is added in one batch. The total reaction time of the monohydroxyaromatic compound with the phosphorus oxyhalide is in some particular embodiments greater than about 1 hour, in other particular embodiments greater than about 2 hours, in still other particular embodiments greater than about 3 hours, and in still other particular embodiments greater than about 5 hours. In another particular embodiment, the total reaction time of monohydroxyaromatic compound with phosphorus oxyhalide is in a range of between about 1 hour and about 18 hours. In still another particular embodiment, the total reaction time of monohydroxyaromatic compound with phosphorus oxyhalide is in a range of between about 10 hours and about 16 hours. In various embodiments, the acidic components of the reaction may be removed by bubbling these into alkaline solutions.
At the desired end of the reaction, any remaining phosphorus oxyhalide is removed by some known process such as distillation. The product residue (sometimes referred to hereinafter as the product from the first reaction or first reaction product) may be kept in the same reaction vessel or, if desired, the product residue may be recovered using standard methods which may include one or more steps of filtration, dissolution, in a solvent, solvent extraction, distillation to remove reaction products other than monoaryldihalophosphate, and like methods.
In a second step of the present method, the product of the first reaction is reacted with at least one dihydroxyaromatic compound. The reaction may be conducted by any convenient means. In some embodiments the reaction is conducted in solution, while in other embodiments the reaction is conducted in the melt in the absence of solvent. At least one acid acceptor or at least one catalyst, or a combination of acid acceptor and catalyst may be present in some embodiments of the second step of the method.
In one particular embodiment the product of the first reaction is taken in a suitable organic solvent, the solvent being in sufficient quantity as to substantially dissolve said product. In an alternative embodiment, a purified monoaryldihalophosphate is employed with the organic solvent, said purified material being substantially free of triaromatic phosphate and monohalo-diaromatic phosphate, substantially free in the present context meaning that the monoaryldihalophosphate is greater than about 94% pure. Suitable solvents include, but are not limited to, ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, anisole, and tetrahydrofuran; ketones such as acetone and methyl ethyl ketone, chlorinated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride and trichloroethylene, alcohols, diols and other solvents in which the reactants are sufficiently soluble.
In one embodiment, the organic solution of the first reaction product or its purified equivalent is added drop wise to a solution of a dihydroxyaromatic compound and at least one acid acceptor. In some embodiments, either or both of dihydroxyaromatic compound and acid acceptor are dissolved in an organic solvent. In particular embodiments, both dihydroxyaromatic compound and acid acceptor are dissolved in the same organic solvent as used to substantially dissolve the product of the first reaction or its purified equivalent. Suitable acid acceptors include, but are not limited to, amines such as tertiary amines including triethylamine, dimethylbutylamine, diisopropylethylamine, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; N-C1-C6-alkyl-pyrrolidines, such as N-ethylpyrrolidine; N-C1-C6-piperidines, such as N-ethylpiperidine, N-methylpiperidine, and N-isopropylpiperidine; N-C1-C6-morpholines, such as N-ethylmorpholine and N-isopropyl-morpholine; N-C1-C6-dihydroindoles; N-C1-C6-dihydroisoindoles; N-C1-C6-tetrahydroquinolines; N-C1-C6-tetrahydroisoquinolines; N-C1-C6-benzo-morpholines; 1-azabicyclo-[3.3.0]-octane; quinuclidine; N-C1-C6-alkyl-2-azabicyclo-[2.2.1]-octanes; N-C1-C6-alkyl-2-azabicyclo-[3.3.1]-nonanes; N-C1-C6-alkyl-3-azabicyclo-[3.3.1]-nonanes; N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraalkylalkylene-diamines, including N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraethyl-1,6-hexanediamine; alkanolamines, ethanolamine, and diethanolamine, and mixtures thereof. In various embodiments tertiary amines include at least one of triethylamine, dimethylbutylamine, diisopropylethylamine, or 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine.
The temperature range for reaction in the second step of the process in various embodiments is in a range of between about 20xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C., and in other embodiments in a range of between about 25xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. In various embodiments, the reaction temperature may be held in the desired range for a period of lime sufficient for essentially all the dihydroxyaromatic compound to have reacted. Analytical methods for monitoring the concentration of dihydroxyaromatic compound in the reaction mixture are well-known to those skilled in the art and may be applied as appropriate depending upon the degree of accuracy desired. Reaction of essentially all the dihydroxyaromatic compound in the present context means that in one embodiment greater than about 95 mole % of the dihydroxyaromatic compound has reacted, in another embodiment greater than about 98 mole % of the dihydroxyaromatic compound has reacted, and in another embodiment greater than about 99 mole % of the dihydroxyaromatic compound has reacted. In a particular embodiment, reaction of essentially all the dihydroxyaromatic compound means that none can be detected using the chosen analytical method. In some embodiments, the reaction temperature may be held essentially constant in the desired range for the necessary period of time. One of average skill in the art should recognize that the time and temperature of the second reaction may vary with such factors as the substituents in the dihydroxyaromatic compound and also on the type and amount of product from the first reaction (or its purified equivalent) and the type and amount of acid acceptor, among other factors. The time of addition of organic solution of the first reaction product (or its purified equivalent) to the dihydroxyaromatic compound is in some particular embodiments greater than about 0.5 hours, in other particular embodiments greater than about 1 hour, in still other particular embodiments greater than about 2 hours, and in still other particular embodiments greater than about 3 hours. In another particular embodiment, the time of addition of organic solution of the first reaction product (or its purified equivalent) to the dihydroxyaromatic compound is in a range of between about 0.5 hours and the total reaction time. In still another particular embodiment, the time of addition of organic solution of the first reaction product (or its purified equivalent) to dihydroxyaromatic compound is in a range of between about 0.5 hours and about 6 hours. In still another particular embodiment, the time of addition of organic solution of the first reaction product (or its purified equivalent) to dihydroxyaromatic compound is in a range of between about 0.5 hours and about 5 hours. The total reaction time of first reaction product (or its purified equivalent) with dihydroxyaromatic compound is, in some particular embodiments, greater than about 0.5 hours, in other particular embodiments greater than about 1 hour, in still other particular embodiments greater than about 2 hours, in still other particular embodiments greater than about 3 hours, in still other particular embodiments greater than about 4 hours, in still other particular embodiments greater than about 5 hours, and in still other particular embodiments greater than about 6 hours. In another particular embodiment, the total reaction time of first reaction product (or its purified equivalent) with dihydroxyaromatic compound is in a range of between about 1 hour and about 7 hours. In still another particular embodiment, the total reaction time of first reaction product (or its purified equivalent) with dihydroxyaromatic compound is in a range of between about 1 hour and about 6 hours. In some particular embodiments, a solid which comprises the desired linear, solid polymeric phosphate precipitates from the reaction mixture during the course of the reaction.
In embodiments of the present method, the reaction mixture following complete addition of organic solution of the first reaction product (or its purified equivalent) to a solution comprising a dihydroxyaromatic compound is treated with a monohydroxyaromatic compound to serve as a chain-stopper for the polymer product. Suitable monohydroxyaromatic chain-stoppers include those monohydroxyaromatic compounds disclosed hereinabove. Additional acid acceptor may be added before, simultaneous with, or after said addition of monohydroxyaromatic chain-stopper. The amount of added chain-stopper may be readily calculated by those skilled in the art to provide any desired degree of chain-stopped polymer of any desired molecular weight.
Catalysts may be used in any step of the reaction to make solid polymeric phosphate with linear structure. Suitable catalysts include all those known to facilitate reaction of phosphorus halide with aromatic hydroxy compounds. Illustrative catalysts include, but are not limited to, aluminum chloride, magnesium chloride, boron trifluoride, zinc chloride, metallic tin, and calcium chloride.
At the desired end of the reaction to make solid polymeric phosphate with linear structure, the product may be recovered using standard methods which may include one or more steps of decantation, dissolution in a solvent, solvent extraction, removal of water, drying, precipitation into an antisolvent, trituration with water or an organic solvent or both water and an organic solvent, filtration, distillation, and like methods.
In embodiments of the present invention dihydroxyaromatic compounds that may be used include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,028,365, 2,999,835, 3,148,172, 3,271,368, 2,991,273, and 3,271,367.
Suitable dihydroxyaromatic compounds include those represented by the formula (I):
HOxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein D is a divalent aromatic radical. In some embodiments, D has the structure of formula (II): 
wherein A1 represents an aromatic group such as phenylene, biphenylene, naphthylene, etc. E may be an alkylene or alkylidene group such as methylene, ethylene, ethylidene, propylene, propylidene, isopropylidene, butylene, butylidene, isobutylidene, amylene, amylidene, isoamylidene, etc. Where E is an alkylene or alkylidene group, it may also consist of two or more alkylene or alkylidene groups connected by a moiety different from alkylene or alkylidene, such as an aromatic linkage; a tertiary amino linkage; an ether linkage; a carbonyl linkage; a silicon-containing linkage; or a sulfur-containing linkage such as sulfide, sulfoxide, sulfone, etc.; or a phosphorus-containing linkage such as phosphinyl, phosphonyl, etc. In addition, E may be a cycloaliphatic group e.g., cyclopentylidene, cyclohexylidene, 3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexylidene, methylcyclohexylidene, 2-[2.2.1]-bicycloheptylidene, neopentylidene, cyclopentadecylidene, cyclododecylidene, adamantylidene, etc.; a sulfur-containing linkage, such as sulfide, sulfoxide or sulfone; a phosphorus-containing linkage, such as phosphinyl, phosphonyl; an ether linkage; a carbonyl group; a tertiary nitrogen group; or a silicon-containing linkage such as silane or siloxy. R1 represents hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group such as alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, or cycloalkyl. Y1 may be an inorganic atom such as halogen (fluorine, bromine, chlorine, iodine); an inorganic group such as nitro; an organic group such as alkenyl, allyl, or R1 above, or an oxy group such as OR wherein R is an alkyl group; it being only necessary that Y1 be inert to and unaffected by the reactants and reaction conditions used to prepare the polymeric phosphate. The letter xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d represents any integer from and including zero through the number of positions on A1 available for substitution; xe2x80x9cpxe2x80x9d represents an integer from and including zero through the number of positions on E available for substitution; xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d represents an integer equal to at least one; xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d is either zero or one; and xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d represents any integer including zero.
In the dihydroxyaromatic compound in which D is represented by formula (II) above, when more than one Y substituent is present, they may be the same or different. The same holds true for the R1 substituent. Where xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d is zero in formula (II) and xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d is not zero, the aromatic rings are directly joined with no intervening alkylidene or other bridge. The positions of the hydroxyl groups and Y1 on the aromatic nuclear residues A1 can be varied in the ortho, meta, or para positions and the groupings can be in vicinal, asymmetrical or symmetrical relationship, where two or more ring carbon atoms of the hydrocarbon residue are substituted with Y1 and hydroxyl groups. In some particular embodiments the parameters xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d are each one; both A1 radicals are unsubstituted phenylene radicals; and E is an alkylidene group such as isopropylidene. In some particular embodiments both A1 radicals are p-phenylene, although both may be o- or m-phenylene or one o- or m-phenylene and the other p-phenylene.
In some embodiments dihydroxyaromatic compounds are of the formulae: 
where independently each R is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine or a C1-30 monovalent hydrocarbon or hydrocarbonoxy group, each Z is hydrogen, chlorine or bromine, subject to the proviso that at least one Z is chlorine or bromine, and 
where independently each R is as defined hereinbefore, and independently Rg and Rh are hydrogen or a C1-30 monovalent hydrocarbon group.
Some illustrative, non-limiting examples of dihydroxyaromatic compounds of formula (II) include the dihydroxyaromatic compounds disclosed by name or formula (generic or specific) in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,438. Some particular examples of dihydroxyaromatic compounds include 4,4xe2x80x2-(3,3,5-trimethyl-cyclohexylidene)-diphenol; 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(3,5-dimethyl)diphenol, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)cyclohexane; 4,4-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)heptane; 2,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenylmethane; bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)methane; bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane; bis(4-hydroxy-5-nitrophenyl)methane; bis(4-hydroxy-2,6-dimethyl-3-methoxyphenyl)methane; 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane; 1,1-bis(4-hydroxy-2-chlorophenyl)ethane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (commonly known as bisphenol A); 2,2-bis(3-phenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-ethylphenyl)propane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-isopropylphenyl)propane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)propane; 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetrachloro-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxyphenyl)propane; bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexylmethane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylpropane; 2,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxyphenyl sulfone; 2,6-dihydroxy naphthalene; hydroquinone; resorcinol; C1-3 alkyl-substituted resorcinols.
Other particular examples of dihydroxyaromatic compounds include: 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-butane; 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-methylbutane; 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-cyclohexane; bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl); bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-sulphide; 2-(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane; 2-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane; 2-(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane; bis-(3,5-dimethylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane; 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane; 2,2-bis-(3,5-dimethylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane; 2,4-bis-(3,5-dimethylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-methyl-butane; 3,3-bis-(3,5-dimethylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)pentane; 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclopentane; 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane; bis-(3,5-dimethylphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-sulphide.
Suitable dihydroxyaromatic compounds also include those containing indane structural units such as represented by the formula (III), which compound is 3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1,1,3-trimethylindan-5-ol, and by the formula (IV), which compound is 1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,3-trimethylindan-5-ol: 
Also included among suitable dihydroxyaromatic compounds are the 2,2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-tetrahydro-1,1xe2x80x2-spirobi[1H-indene]diols having formula (V): 
wherein each R6 is independently selected from monovalent hydrocarbon radicals and halogen radicals; each R7, R8, R9, and R10 is independently C1-6 alkyl; each R11 and R12 is independently H or C1-6 alkyl; and each n is independently selected from positive integers having a value of from 0 to 3 inclusive. In a particular embodiment the 2,2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-tetrahydro-1,1xe2x80x2-spirobi[1H-indene]diol is 2,2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-tetrahydro-3,3,3xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-tetramethyl-1,1xe2x80x2-spirobi[1H-indene]-6,6xe2x80x2-diol (sometimes known as xe2x80x9cSBIxe2x80x9d).
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as used in the various embodiments of the present invention is intended to designate both normal alkyl, branched alkyl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, and bicycloalkyl radicals. In various embodiments normal and branched alkyl radicals are those containing from 1 to about 30 carbon atoms, and include as illustrative non-limiting examples methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tertiary-butyl, pentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl and dodecyl. In various embodiments cycloalkyl radicals are those containing from 3 to about 12 ring carbon atoms. Some illustrative non-limiting examples of these cycloalkyl radicals include cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclohexyl, and cycloheptyl. In various embodiments aralkyl radicals are those containing from 7 to about 14 carbon atoms; these include, but are not limited to, benzyl, phenylbutyl, phenylpropyl, and phenylethyl. In various embodiments aryl radicals used in the various embodiments of the present invention are those containing from 6 to 18 ring carbon atoms. Some illustrative non-limiting examples of these aryl radicals include phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl.
Solid polymeric phosphates made by the present method comprise polymeric units of the formula: 
wherein n is greater than or equal to 2, Ar is a residue derived from a monohydroxyaromatic compound, and wherein Y is derived from a dihydroxyaromatic compound as described hereinabove. In one particular embodiment solid polymeric phosphates made by the present method comprise those of the formula 
wherein n is an integer greater than or equal to about 2; and each Ar is independently a residue derived from a monohydroxyaromatic compound.
In another particular embodiment solid polymeric phosphates made by the present method comprise those of the formula 
wherein n is an integer greater than or equal to about 2; and Ar is a residue derived from a monohydroxyarornatic compound.
The type of reactor used to perform the reaction steps of the present invention is not particularly critical. In one embodiment the process according to the present method may be carried out in conventional steel reactors since no corrosion problems occur. The solid polymeric phosphate has a softening temperature of at least 10xc2x0 C. and has a molecular weight Mw (measured by gel-permcation chromatography with polystyrene as standard) of at least about 1500. The average polycondensation degree (the parameter n in the polymer of formula VI) of the solid polymeric phosphate is at least 2 based on phosphate groups in the solid polymer, and is generally between 2 and 30. In various embodiments, the solid polymeric phosphate product comprises a linear polymer. The linear polymer arises through the removal of substantially all phosphorus oxyhalide starting material remaining in the first step of the process of the invention.
Another embodiment of the invention is a resinous composition comprising the solid polymeric phosphate made by the method of the invention and at least one other polymeric resin. The solid polymeric phosphate of the present method can be used as an additive in blends with a wide variety of polymeric resins, including thermoplastic resins, such as addition polymers and condensation polymers, and thermoset resins. In various embodiments the solid polymeric phosphate can be easily blended with polycarbonates, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS), and with polyphenylene ethers, such as poly(2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether) or poly(2,6-dimethyl-co-2,3,6-trimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether) or blends comprising polyphenylene ethers and especially blends with high impact polystyrene (HIPS). Other polymeric resins in which the solid polymeric phosphate is useful as an additive include polyurethane, polyesters, polyacrylates, homo- and copolymers of styrene and derivatives thereof with acrylic and methacrylic compounds, or with maleic anhydride or fumaric acid, and in poly(vinyl chloride) and rubber-modified variants thereof. Such homo- and copolymers of styrene and derivatives thereof include for example, polystyrene, styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers, methyl acrylate-acrylonitrile copolymer, styrene-methacrylate copolymers, styrene-acrylate copolymers, styrene-methyl methacrylate copolymer, styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer and styrene-methyl methacrylate-acrylonitrile copolymer Examples of rubber-modified variants of polymers are ABS and HIPS. Other suitable polymeric resins include polyimides, polyamides, polyamideimides, polyetherimides, polyetherketones, aromatic polycarbonates, polysulfides, polyethers, polysulphones, polyethersulphones, and in particular, polyarylene ethers, polyetherimides and mixtures thereof with homo- and/or copolymers of styrene and rubber-modified polystyrene and HIPS.
Polyesters are illustrated by poly(alkylene dicarboxylates), especially poly(ethylene terephthalate), poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate), poly(trimethylene terephthalate), poly(ethylene naphthalate), poly(butylene naphthalate), poly(cyclohexanedimethanol terephthalate), poly(cyclohexanedimethanol-co-ethylene terephthalate), and poly(1,4-cyclohexanedimethyl-1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylate), and especially poly(alkylene arenedioates), with poly(ethylene terephthalate) and poly(1,4-butylene terephthalate) being employed in some particular embodiments.
In other embodiments the invention encompasses resinous compositions comprising the solid polymeric phosphate made by the method of the invention and blends of polymers and/or copolymers comprising at least two other polymers. Said at least two other polymers may comprise miscible, immiscible, and compatibilized blends including, but not limited to, polycarbonate/ABS, polycarbonate/ASA, polycarbonate/poly(butylene terephthalate), polycarbonate/poly(ethylene terephthalate), polycarbonate/polyetherimide, polyester/polyetherimide, polyphenylene ether/polystyrene, polyphenylene ether/polyamide, and polyphenylene ether/polyester.
In further embodiments of the present method, the use of the solid polymeric phosphate in compounded formulations comprising polymeric resins does not lead to corrosion in processing machines, such as for example, extruders, rollers, kneaders, and molds. Corrosion is also avoided in contact with metal parts, such as for example in electronic circuitry. Furthermore, the solid polymeric phosphate, which is obtained by the present method, is substantially free of any species containing radicals of halogen bound to phosphorus. Such species can also result in corrosion during processing, especially at elevated temperatures. Radicals of halogen bound to phosphorus may be detected using methods know to those skilled in the art. In one embodiment radicals of halogen bound to phosphorus may be detected using 31P NMR spectroscopy. In the present context substantially free of radicals of halogen bound to phosphorus means that in one embodiment, less than about 500 ppm of such species can be detected; in another embodiment, less than about 100 ppm of such species can be detected; in another embodiment, less than about 50 ppm of such species can be detected; in another embodiment, less than about 20 ppm of such species can be detected, and in another embodiment, less than about 10 ppm of such species can be detected. In a particular embodiment, substantially free of radicals of halogen bound to phosphorus means that none can be detected using the chosen analytical method.
The use of the solid polymeric phosphate of the present method also eliminates decomposition problems that occur during polymer processing. Compared to other lower molecular weight additives, the solid polymeric phosphate also exhibits little or no migration to the surface of molded parts during manufacture of blends with polymeric resins or when the blend is heated to an elevated temperature. The solid polymeric phosphate can be handled as a solid up to its softening temperature and will be a viscous liquid above it. With a softening temperature of at least 10xc2x0 C. the solid polymeric phosphate can be fed during a compounding process with other polymeric resins and optional additives as a solid into standard polymer processing equipment such as a compounder, while it may plasticize/melt during the compounding process upon mixing with the other blend components at elevated temperature. The solid polymeric phosphate of the present method has high thermal stability. It can be processed at relatively low temperatures due to its low melt viscosity.
The solid polymeric phosphate made by the present method causes an increase in flame resistance and in many embodiments also an increase in flowability, even when added in small quantities to other polymeric resins. The solid polymeric phosphate may be admixed with thermoset monomers before hardening, for example phenolic resins, polyurethane resins, melamine resins, epoxy resins, unsaturated polyester resins and other crosslinkable monomers. The solid polymeric phosphate is flame-resistant and exhibits good adhesion to various materials such as glass, metal and wood. The solid polymeric phosphates with values for halogen bound to phosphorus in the ranges given in the present invention when blended with thermoplastic polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate do not lead to a deterioration in values of physical properties of the blends, which display exceptional physical stability. This may be reflected in the values of such physical properties as flexural modulus, flexural elongation percentage as well as heat deflection temperatures and impact-unnotched-Izod values (IUI). This is an important advantage since it often has been found using other flame retardant additives in the art that while attaining a desired property in a polymer by blending, the original strength and physical properties are reduced.
The solid polymeric phosphate of the present method may be used for a number of purposes, for example, as a stabilizer, plasticizer, lubricant, or flame proofing additive, in admixture with thermo-set resins and thermoplastic resins. It may be also used in adhesives and as cements and in coatings or moldings due to their adhesion properties and their flame resistance, low viscosity and their hydrolytic stability.
The solid polymeric phosphate of the present method in blends with other polymeric resins can be used wherever resinous material of high flame resistance is required. Such fields of application include, for example, the electrical and electronics industry, the motor vehicle industry, the aircraft industry, aerospace industry and safety industry. A variety of additives, such as antistatic agents, pigments, release agents, thermal stabilizers, UV light stabilizers, additional flame retardants such as melamine compounds, metal carbonates or hydroxides, boron compounds, and other phosphonis compounds, fillers such as talc, mineral wool, mica, calcium carbonate, and dolomite, as well as other reinforcing fillers, such as glass fibers, glass pellets, and asbestos can be added to the polymer blend compositions containing the solid polymeric phosphate of the present invention.
The solid polymeric phosphate can be in the form of flakes or needles and can be in the form of spheres of sizes varying from 1 to 100 microns in diameter or even smaller or may be a powder comprising randomly shaped particles of widely varying sizes.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises methods for making the flame retardant compositions comprising solid polymeric phosphate and at least one polymeric resin. The flame retardant resinous compositions of the present invention may be made by combining and mixing the components of the composition under conditions suitable for the formation of a blend of the components, such as for example, by melt mixing using, for example, a two-roll mill, a Banbury mixer or a single screw or twin-screw extruder, and, optionally, then reducing the composition so formed to particulate form, e.g., by pelletizing or grinding the composition. In one embodiment the components of the composition are dry-blended before melt-mixing. In another embodiment one or more of the components of the composition are fed to an appropriate melt-mixing device. In a particular embodiment one or more of the components of the composition are fed to the feed throat of an extruder. In other embodiments, one or more of the components of the composition are fed to an appropriate melt-mixing device in batch mode. In another particular embodiment one or more of the components of the composition are fed to the feed throat of an extruder and one or more components are fed to a down-stream feed-port of the extruder. An extrusion process may be vacuum-vented at an appropriate barrel segment. The resin compositions of the present invention can be molded into useful shaped articles by a variety of means such as injection molding, extrusion, rotational molding, blow molding and thermoforming to form articles such as, for example, computer and business machine housings, automotive parts, and home appliances.
Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the description herein, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following examples are included to provide additional guidance to those skilled in the art in practicing the claimed invention. The examples provided are merely representative of the work that contributes to the teaching of the present application. Accordingly, these examples are not intended to limit the invention, as defined in the appended claims, in any manner.
1H, 13C, and 31P NMR spectra were obtained on a 300 MHz or a 400 MHz instrument using CDCl3 as solvent Chemical-shift values were reported in ppm relative to TMS for proton and carbon and relative to 85% H3PO4 for phosphorus. Infrared Spectra were recorded on a Micro FTIR instrument. The samples were made as KBr discs. Thermogravimetric analysis (TGA) data were collected under nitrogen atmosphere at a heating rate of 10xc2x0 C./min. Differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) experiments were also run under nitrogen and with 10xc2x0 C./min heating rate Gel permeation chromatography data were obtained from HP Agilent 1100 series instrument using PL Gel Mixed Type D (300xc3x977.5 mm), 5 xcexcm diameter column and a guard column with 5 xcexcm diameter (Polymer labs). The mobile phase was HPLC Grade dichloromethane solvent with 20 xcexcl of toluene used as a flow marker. The flow rate was 0.75 ml/min and the detector wavelength was 254 nm. Polystyrene samples were used as standard for the calibration. The flammability of test specimen was evaluated according to the standard UL-94 protocol. Ratings of V0 indicate test samples with the best resistance to burning, whereas V1 and V2 ratings in that order indicate a lower degree of resistance to burning. Izod impact value measurements of blends of phosphate and PET were performed on the Ceast impact tester using the ISO 180-93E method at a Hammer energy of 5.5J. Flexural modulus and percentage flexural elongation measurements were made on an Instron 5566 instrument using the ISO 527 method. Heat deflection measurements were made on a Ceast instrument at 1.8 Mpa using the ISO 179 method.